Somewhere Only We Know
by dontcountonit
Summary: Oh simple thing, where have you gone? AU. Sasusaku.
1. Eyes Open

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Eyes Open

She was from Osaka.

He was from Tokyo.

And somehow, they both found themselves, standing side by side at a train station in Okayama.

* * *

The train began to pull up to the station, the metal screeching. With her brown leather shoulder bag and a small duffel bag filled with clothes hanging from her other shoulder, Sakura began to hum quietly while rocking her feet, earphones plugged into her ears.

As the doors opened, Sakura walked in and sat down, her hands tapping her lap as she followed the beat. Jerking slightly to the right as the train moved, she bumped into the person sitting beside her.

"Sorry!" Sakura said as she looked at the person.

Sakura's eyes widened as the man turned his head towards her. Seeing the most beautiful person she had ever laid eyes on, she kept her jaw closed and drool free.

"Hn." The person replied.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders slightly, and faced forward, her hands returning to tapping her lap.

* * *

Dressed in khaki pants, a white polo and a dark blue blazer, Sasuke tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the train to arrive. The camera, all the other photography paraphernalia and clothes inside his black backpack were not helping either.

As the train pulled up in the station, he walked in taking a seat near the exit. Placing the bag on the floor, between his legs, he leaned back and turned his head to the right to glance at the window behind him. As the train began to move, he felt someone bump into him from his left.

"Sorry!" He heard her say.

Annoyed, he looked at the woman beside him and immediately noticed the pink hair.

"_Pink hair?" _

"Hn." He said and turned his head away from her.

* * *

As the train pulled up on Sakura's destination, she stood up and clutched her bag, walking out. As she disembarked the train, she had noticed the same guy she sat beside her leave the same station.

Glancing slowly behind her, hands in her jacket, he sees the guy walking in a slow pace behind her, his hands in his pockets and earphones now in place. She briefly wonders if the guy walking behind her was someone she had met before.

"_Of course not. Impossible."_

She glanced back forward and walked out of the station, using both her hands to push open the wooden doors of the old train station.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the woman in front of him, he began to think if he had seen her at this small town before. Small town like these, people usually knew everyone.

"_You'd think with hair as odd as hers, she'd be the type who'd stick to your head."_

Taking out his camera, he stopped in the middle of the empty hallway leading out of train station. He began taking pictures of the windows with light seeping through it, the old rickety door and the old wooden ceiling with criss-crossing beams.

Stepping out, he was greeted by the bright rays of the sun. With his hand as shade for his eyes, he began to wait for a cab.

* * *

Sakura stepped out of the cab, and stood in front of a small house. Looking at the piece of paper with the address and the name of the owner of the house, she rang the bell.

Seconds later, slow footsteps were heard, and the wooden sliding door in front of her opened.

An old woman with short dark grey hair and dark obsidian eyes stared at her.

"Hello, may I help you dear?"

"Chiyo-sama?" Sakura asked.

The old lady looked at her and slowly nodded, "Yes, that would be me. Do you need anything?"

Sakura smiled, "I don't know if you remember me, but my name is Sakura Haruno."

Chiyo's eyes widened as the woman in front of her mentioned her name. "Oh dear."

"It has been quite awhile, from what I know. We haven't seen each other in 19 years. Am I right, _Chiyo-baasama_?"

* * *

After arriving at the local inn, Sasuke had begun to wander in the small town. From what he had read, one of the most beautiful cherry blossoms was found here. So with his camera hanging from his neck, he set out to take pictures.

Arriving at Tsuyama, he had been instantly awed at the amazing view of cherry blossoms that lined the small walkway.

As he began to walk along the pathway, taking pictures now and then, he came upon a white cherry blossom in the midst of all the pink ones. He lifted his camera and was about to press the button, when his head became engulfed in pain.

_"_The fuck!" Sasuke said as he was on his knees now, clutching his head.

People started to gather around him, asking him what was wrong, if he was okay. Forcing to open his eyes in the midst of the pain, he looked up and saw emerald green eyes. But as he blinked again, they turned into sky blue eyes.

"Hey! Are you okay?"

Slowly the pain receded and what was left was a dull throbbing in the back of his head.

He pushed the hand on his shoulder and began to stand up slowly. "I'm fine. Just a sudden head ache."

Walking away from the people asking him questions, he felt an unusual feeling in his chest.

It hurt.

* * *

Sakura sat by the garden, her feet dangling from the porch of her grandmother's house.

"Here, Sakura."

Sakura looked up and saw her grandmother hand her a cup of tea, she smiled. "Thank you, Chiyo-baasama."

Sitting down beside her, but not without difficulty, Chiyo looked at Sakura.

"I thought you were…I heard what happened." Chiyo started.

Sakura smiled solemnly, staring down at the cup of tea on her hands as her fingers played with the rim.

"I don't know what happened. But all I remember was waking up in a hospital room in Sakaide in Kagawa. No recollection of what had happened or who I was. People telling me I was in an accident, but no one exactly new what happened."

* * *

note. So what did you guys think? I'm thinking that this would be a 5-chapter story. But then again it depends on my mood and how the story flows. So let me know what you guys think.

Review. Favorite. Follow. Whichever rocks your boat. :)

dontcountonit. love love.


	2. What I Want

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: What I Want

Sasuke sat down on one of the benches situated beside a small river. Hunched forward, with his elbows propped on top of his knees, he ran his hands through his hair.

"_What the hell just happened?_" he asked himself.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Leaning back, he took out his phone and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Teme. How's Okayama?"

"Dobe."

* * *

Chiyo stared at her long forgotten granddaughter. They might not have been directly related, but she was her cousin's grandchild. A still a family no less.

"No one had told me exactly what had happened to you, Sakura. But all I know is that the car you were in went off a cliff along Seto Ohashi Bridge." Chiyo said.

Without turning to look at her grandmother, Sakura said, "I see."

Chiyo placed her own cup of tea aside and grabbed Sakura's hand, encasing it in her own wrinkly ones.

"I know that you came here looking for answers. Answers about who you are. But, my dear, the only questions I would be able to answer were those of when you were only a year old."

Sakura sobbed, tears dripping down her cheeks and choked out, "I know."

* * *

_"The cherry blossoms are beautiful there, aren't they? I told you!"_

_Sasuke grunted, "Hn."_

_"Well that was one of the reasons why I suggested Okayama. But, actually the more important reason is that you used to tell me how important Okayama was for you. This place might help you." _

_Sasuke leaned his head back, and closed his eyes. Slowly opening them, he saw a myriad of cherry blossom petals drifting with the wind, and replied, "Ah."_

Sasuke had gone to one of the local photo shops in the area and had asked if he could have his pictures developed.

"Of course. Just leave the film with us and you can pick it up tomorrow." The brown haired man behind the counter said.

"That would be great, but would it be okay if I developed them myself? I'll be willing to pay extra, of course." Sasuke said.

The man behind the counter crunched both his eyebrows together in confusion, but reluctantly agreed. "I guess, that wouldn't be a problem."

"Thank you. I'll pass by tomorrow or the day after that, if that would be okay." Sasuke asked.

"Anytime would be okay." The man replied.

* * *

When Chiyo had left Sakura by the porch, Sakura felt a sense of hope return to her.

_"How could I forget? Pardon this old lady, Sakura. Sometimes my memory slips a little. But it seems that I may be able to actually help you." Chiyo said as she stood up, "Wait here."_

_Sakura wondered what kind of help she would be able to offer, but whatever it was, it was help nonetheless. _

Drinking the lukewarm tea, she smiled through the cup pressed to her lips. Swinging her feet back and forth she began to hum. Placing the cup of tea beside her, she leaned back on her hands and closed her eyes.

_"Are you happy? Do I make you happy, Sakura?"_

Sakura jerked open her eyes, when an unfamiliar voice spoke to her in her head out of nowhere.

"_What…" _

"Sakura, I found it! It was a contact number left to me by the people who had told me what had happened to you. The police told me that he was listed as your "in case of emergency" contact. He might be able to help you find what you're looking for." Chiyo said as she handed Sakura a plain white envelope. "It was meant for me to collect your stuff from him, but I realized that whoever he was, meant more to you as a family than I ever did. So I decided to not get your things from him. I just couldn't bring myself to."

Chiyo stared at pink-haired woman in front of her with slight pity, but also a sense of fulfillment that giving a person their life back could only bring.

Sakura smiled, tears pricking her eyes as she stared at the white envelope in her hands. She brought it to her chest and sobbed. "Thank you. Thank you so much."

* * *

As night settled in, Sasuke lay on his bed staring at the plain white ceiling above him. With his arms folded underneath his head, he began to quietly contemplate.

"_What exactly am I doing here?"_

Sasuke asked himself, but found no answer to this simple question. Sasuke turned to his side and stared at the window that allowed the moonlight to fill the room. He began to close his eyes, silently hoping that sleep with come quicker.

As he felt himself being pulled into the darkness, he heard a familiar piano play from the house beside the inn he had stayed at. He slowly opened his eyes, but made no move to stand up.

_"Anata." _

Sasuke knew that the song was named Anata, for some reason. And with the soft piano playing in the back ground by some random person out there, he felt the sleep come to him.

And he had never felt so at peace than at that very moment.

* * *

note. I enjoyed writing this chapter albeit it being short. It got me all sentimental and whatnot. lol. But anyway, I shall try to update as fast as I can, without of course, sacrificing the quality. Please let me know how this chapter was for you and what you guys thought about the development, so far.

The song Sasuke heard was "Anata by Akiko Kosaka". I'll post on my profile page the youtube link of the piano version of the song. I was able to draw out some inspiration while listening to this melancholic song. And I believe that it would be the perfect song for this chapter-or even story itself.

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did!

Review. Follow. Favorite. Whichever rocks those boats of yours. (But of course reviews are much more appreciated, lets me know what you guys think and your opinions and whatnot.)

dontcountonit. love love.


	3. On Instinct

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: On Instinct

The next day, bidding her distant grandmother goodbye, Sakura had taken a cab to the train station. Glancing outside, Sakura had marveled at the beauty Okayama had to offer. She had passed a few cherry blossom trees, and the street seemed to be covered in pink velvet.

Taking out the white envelope from her bag, she had stared at it for a few moments when the cab had hit a small bump. She was jolted from her thoughts and began to take notice of the scenery outside.

Slowly placing the white envelope on her lap, she was awestruck at the multiple cherry blossom trees that lined the walkway. Placing the envelope back in her bag, she called out to the driver.

"Excuse me, but can we stop here for just a moment? I'll be just a few minutes." Sakura said politely.

Without answering back, the driver had begun to pull up to the curb. Turning off the engine, Sakura smiled and thanked the driver. Stepping out, she began to walk up to the small walkway, and she smiled brightly.

"It's so beautiful here!" Sakura exclaimed.

Taking out her camera, she began to take a few photos. When she decided that she had taken enough Sakura began to turn around, when a gust of wind hit her from behind and surrounding her with pink cherry blossom petals. Giggling playfully, she began spinning on her heels repeatedly, her arms outstretched.

"_If you had lain on the cherry blossom covered pavement, you would have blended out nicely with that pink hair of yours."_

Sakura stumbled, but immediately steadying herself before she fell. It happened again. Random thoughts entered her mind, and she had no control over them. What was happening?

**BEEP! **

Sakura was jerked from her thoughts when the cab driver honked his horn on her. She looked at her watch, "Oh no! I'll miss the train!"

* * *

Dressed in a blue polo shirt and jeans, Sasuke headed out, his camera bag hanging from his shoulder. He began to walk towards the photo shop that he had gone to yesterday. The door ringing as he had opened the door, the man behind the counter turned around.

"Oh it's you! Well the dark room is ready for you, you can go right in…"

"Sasuke." Sasuke finished for him.

"Alright, Sasuke. Go right in." the man said.

Nodding, Sasuke entered the dark room and placed his bag on the table near the door.

Gathering his supplies, Sasuke grabbed his camera and exposed the film. He then began mixing the chemicals needed for the developing process. Double-checking to see if there was any light entering the room, he then started opening the canister and taking the film out. Slowly unraveling the film, he began to make the necessary adjustment to the film by cutting out the unnecessary parts.

Grabbing a reel, Sasuke proceeded to load the film into the reel. Placing the reel inside the developing tank, Sasuke then started with developing process until the final wash. He then hung the film and let it dry.

Grabbing all his stuff and bag, Sasuke left the dark room.

"I'll be back in two hours." Sasuke said.

"Alright."

* * *

Sasuke had decided to go back to Tsuyama to continue shooting more photos.

As he neared the line of cherry blossom trees, his camera hanging from his neck, Sasuke saw a familiar pink haired woman standing in front of the walkway. As he was about to take another step, a strong gust of wind rushed through him. Closing his eyes to prevent debris from entering his eyes, he placed his hand in front of them and slowly opened his eyes. What he had seen left him speechless.

The woman with the weird hair color was engulfed in cherry blossom petals, a big smile on her face as she spun around. Lifting the camera up to his eyes, he began taking pictures. Shot by shot he took pictures of her, innocently enjoying what nature had to offer her.

And she had fit in so well, with her pink hair.

But as short as the gust of wind had passed, so did the joy on her face as she staggered. Sasuke felt his body take a step forward on instinct, as if to run towards her to catch her fall. But thankfully, she had caught herself just in time.

He opened his mouth to say something. Something that his body was doing on instinct, cause whatever he was about to say, he had no control over. But before he could blurt out the words he didn't even know what would be, he heard a loud beep.

The previously shocked woman was brought to her senses and immediately rushed towards the cab and got in.

Shaken out of his reverie, Sasuke stood up straight and watched as the cab turned a corner and disappeared from his view.

* * *

Pulling up to the station, Sakura waited patiently for the doors to open. As the bell was rung, the doors began to open, and suddenly, Sakura found herself being roughly pushed out of the train by a stampede of people.

_"OUCH!"_

Sakura thought, as one person had stepped on her toe. Finally pushing her way out of the mass of people, she had made it out of the train station. She breathed a sigh of relief and placed her hand on top of her chest.

"Made it." Sakura said with a smile.

After catching her breath, she rummaged through her bag and took out the envelope her grandmother had given her. As she looked at the address, she scrunched her eyebrows.

"_Now where could this be." _Sakura thought. She then took out her phone and typed in the address on the maps.

A few seconds later, her phone had given her the route to the said place. "_Alright! Here we go."_

* * *

Minutes and sore legs later, Sakura stood in front of a very modest white apartment building. Climbing up the stairs, she began to search for the specific room. Having finally reached the end, Sakura double-checked and placed the note in her back pocket. Taking a deep breath, Sakura rang the doorbell.

Waiting for door to be opened, Sakura checked her watch and began tapping her feet. "_I wonder if no one's home." _Sakura asked herself.

Ringing the doorbell once again, Sakura stared at the huge numbers emblazoned on the door. And like before, no one had gone to open the door. Sakura felt tears prick her eyes, and in her frustration, she began to ring the doorbell repeatedly. She felt her hope dwindle down to nothing when no one had come to open the door for her again. Sliding her hands down the wall, and finally to her side. She choked a sob.

"_This is so unfair. All I want is to finally find out…" _Sakura was telling herself when the door slammed open.

"I told you already! I'm not interested to buy your stupid…"

Sakura stared wide-eyed, at the man before her, who coincidentally had the same expression as her. Whatever he had been holding, he had dropped it in shock and Sakura felt wetness starting to pool around her shoes. Shaken out of her stupor, she looked down and awkwardly spoke, "Uhm. You dropped your ramen."

Sakura looked back up to his face and saw him blink. And then blink again. Seconds later, Sakura found herself engulfed in strong arms.

"How are you…I don't understand. I…" The man stuttered, forcing to say something coherent.

Sakura was shocked to find herself in the arms of this not so stranger. She lifted her arms, her upper arms pinned to her by his arms. And hugged him back awkwardly.

"Hello, Naruto-san."

* * *

note. I'm just so happy with the story that I update so fast. meh. Anywaay, what do you guys think? PLEASE. Let me know.

I shall change my previous line with.

Review. Follow. Favorite. Whatever rocks those boats of yours. But do know, your reviews rock mine.

dontcountonit. love love.


	4. The Catalyst

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: The Catalyst

As Sasuke walked back to the photo shop, Sasuke began to bask in the buffered rays of the sun. He began to wonder why he was here in the first place, and why the dobe would send him here of all places. Then he remembered an event that had taken place right before the dobe had told him to go here.

_Jerking out of his sleep once again, Sasuke woke up in cold sweat. He was panting, as if he had just run a marathon. He began to wonder why he would wake up in the dead on the night, but have no recollection whatsoever of his dreams and why they woke him. _

_Lifting the covers, Sasuke placed both his feet on the ground, while he sat on his bed. Boxes were everywhere in his room, he had been planning on moving ever since a week ago. With no light to guide him, Sasuke began to attempt to find his way out of his room, until he had stubbed his toe and crashed into a multitude of boxes. Grabbing on the something, he felt the wall and dragged his hand down, until he found himself sprawled on the floor. Light filled the room, as he realized that he had turned on the switch by accident. _

_Forcing himself to sit upright, he began to notice the boxes that had toppled over, it's contents now littered on the floor. _

_"Damn it." Sasuke said. _

_He began to pick up the few papers and books on the floor and haphazardly threw them back inside the box. Seeing as he picked up everything, he began to push himself up to stand, when something sparkled underneath the bed. With his eyebrows drawn in the middle, Sasuke reached under the bed and frisked until he felt cold metal under his hands. Grasping that in his hands, Sasuke pulled. _

_Sasuke looked down at the small photo album in his hands. The spine of the book covered in silver, "Is this mine?" Sasuke thought._

_Sitting indian-style on the floor, he placed the album on his lap and traced his hand on the cover. _

**_OPEN ME._**

_Open me, it said. Sasuke lifted the hardbound cover slowly and saw a black and white picture of a shoreline. Turning the page, it was now of a slightly faded picture of two kids running, but their backs faced towards the camera, balloons in hand. Just below the picture was a text. _

**_We have definitely come a long way._**

_Flipping the page again, it now was a black and white picture of a man, he assumed to be himself, standing in front of what looked like half of the trunk of a tree, his back against the camera. _

**_A long long way._**

_The next page revealed a woman, black and white again, her back facing the camera as well, in front of what could only be the other half of the tree from the previous picture. _

**_But this journey is something I would choose to relive again and again, if I could._**

_The next pages showed picture of the same woman, all black and white and all with her back turned towards the camera. All of them were pictures of her. Her dancing, her sleeping on the desk in front of her window, her naked back as she lay on silk sheets with a small kanji sign on her nape that said "warrior" and of her slender shoulders, with lips pressed against the tattoo._

**_Life wouldn't have been this great, without you._**

_Flipping the final page of the album, a ring fell, dangling from a red string attached to the spine of the album. _

**_Which is why, I couldn't possibly live the rest of it without you in it. _**

**_So will you marry me?_**

_Sasuke saw a splotch fall on the page, and another. He lifted his face and looked up the ceiling to check for leaks, but found none. Bringing his hand towards his face, he realized, "I'm crying." _

_Sasuke turned the pages back to the woman who stood in front of the trunk of the tree, delicately tracing her back with his finger, he asked himself, "Who are you?"_

Sasuke blinked, as he saw the door of the photo shop in front of him now. Not bothering to call out to the owner, Sasuke walked back inside the dark room and grabbed the film from where it had been drying. Cutting them slowly, he began to insert them inside an archival sleeve. After examining and enlarging them, Sasuke had begun to print out the photos. Placing them in an appropriate container, Sasuke with all of his stuff walked out of the dark room and approached the counter.

"I'm finished with the first batch. I'll probably be back in a couple of days." Sasuke said, "So how much will it be?"

The owner turned around and faced him, for a moment, the owner had just stared at him. Sasuke began to wonder, "Sir?"

The owner blinked and suddenly smiled, "I remember you now. When you walked in here yesterday, I thought that maybe I had seen you somewhere." He said.

Sasuke looked at him and spoke, "I was here before?"

The owner nodded, "Yeah, a few weeks ago, you were asking about the best places to take pictures here."

"You're sure?" Sasuke asked again.

"Oh definitely."

Sasuke felt something stir in him, "Oh yes. I remember now, where was it again that you suggested? I wasn't able to go before." Sasuke lied.

"Omishima Island. You should definitely go there. Beautiful place." The owner said enthusiastically.

Sasuke nodded and said, "Thank you. I'll be back soon."

* * *

Sakura settled on the couch in front of a small television set. Fidgeting, Sakura felt the excitement rush through her. She would be getting answers, finally.

Minutes later, Naruto had come back with two cups of steaming ramen. Handing one to Sakura, Naruto sat on the floor in front of her, leaning his back on the small coffee table.

"Got no tea, sorry. You always did tell me to change my diet. " Naruto said, as he looked up at her with the distant smile.

"Really?" Sakura asked, holding the ramen in both hands and blew the steam away.

Naruto nodded as he slurped some ramen. In the middle of his eating, Naruto had stopped and placed the cup beside him. Sakura had seen the sudden change in mood from his eyes.

"You really don't remember?" Naruto asked quietly.

Sakura shook her head, and smiled sadly.

Naruto sighed rubbed the back of his neck and stood up to grab an album from the shelf situated on the side of the room. Handing the album to Sakura, he sat beside her.

"You loved sticking pictures in there. I always wondered why you would even place them there, aside from organizing, but now I think it was great that you did." Naruto said.

Sakura opened the album and saw a pink haired girl around the age of probably 9. "That's me!" Sakura exclaimed.

Turning the pages, with a few laughs and Naruto telling the story behind each picture, Sakura began to gain knowledge of what she was like before her accident. She then came across a picture of a familiar looking man. "Who is he, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up at Sakura and stared at her straight in the eye, "You don't remember him? Really?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But everything's been wiped clean. So, who is he?" Sakura asked again.

"Sakura-chan. He was your best friend when we were kids." Naruto started.

"Really? But wait, this picture seems like he's around my age." Sakura said, as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto smiled, and looked straight ahead, "He was your childhood crush. Everyone's actually. But you seemed like the most sincere of the bunch. You guys became close eventually, when you decided to stop being the fan girl that you are and chose to just admire him quietly."

"Up until highschool, all you guys were friends. But ever since you guys began to take out of town trips together, you'd both be gone for days and no one would know were you guys would go. Thing began to change, I may have been called an idiot by some, but I knew that something was starting to grow between you two. You told me that no words were needed, and that you finally were truly happy. You guys have been together for five years, Sakura. And since then that teme has never loved anyone else aside from you."

Sakura's eyes widened, and she felt something in her heart. Looking back down at the picture, and something just clicked.

Sakura choked out a laugh and a sob at the same time while tracing the face of the man on the photo, Sakura said,

"Sasuke-kun."

* * *

note. Listening to Inochi no Namae by Joe Hisaishi cause my brain cells to work overload. With hospital duty and all, I had less time to spend on writing this. But because I love my readers and this story, I decided to stay up late and finish it finally. so tada!

Anyway, review (please), favorite and follow. Rock my boats you guys!

dontcountonit. love love.


	5. Are You Lost?

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

* * *

Chapter 5: Are You Lost?

Putting on his backpack, Sasuke walked out of his room and locked the door. Dressed in khaki's and a simple dark blue shirt, he walked towards the bus stop.

_"Thank you. I'll be back soon" _

_With the door half open, and him halfway out the door, Sasuke stopped in his tracks, he turned around. "How do I get there again?" He asked._

_The owner smiled, "There's a bus that you can take. You can check the bus schedule."_

_Sasuke nodded and walked out._

With his hands inside his pockets, he waited. He began humming the song he heard the night before. Minutes later, the bus made a full stop in front of him, the doors sliding open. Dropping some coins, he made his way to the farthest seat and sat down. Placing his bag beside him, he leaned his head on the headrest and closed his eyes.

**_"Mou. Where are we going again, Sasuke-kun?"_**

Opening his eyes suddenly, he looked beside him and found no one there.

* * *

Sakura looked up and through her tears, she turned towards Naruto and lifted her hand to rest on his cheek.

"Naruto."

Naruto sat there, staring shocked at the pink haired woman beside him. With his eyes softening, Naruto felt this numbness in the back of his eyes and placed his hand on top of hers. "Welcome home, Sakura-chan."

Sakura lunged herself at Naruto and for the first time in a while, she cried because she was happy. For a few minutes they sat there, in each other's arms crying while laughing.

The moment was cut short when the album fell from Sakura's lap and on the floor. Sakura pulled back and saw obsidian eyes staring at her. Her eyes widening, she looked at Naruto with hopeful eyes. "Where is he, Naruto?"

The smile on Naruto's face was wiped out, and the happiness in his eyes was replaced with deep sadness.

"Sakura, after your accident..."

Sakura's eyes widened, "Accident?"

Suddenly, memories of water engulfing her, the tightness of her chest and a numb pain throughout her body, she stumbled. Sakura opened her mouth to speak but instead she felt her body become cold, her knees weakening. Then suddenly her eyes rolled back and she fell. The last thing she remembered was bright blue eyes and someone calling out her name.

* * *

Stepping out of the bus, Sasuke was greeted with a view of a quaint old looking school and beach beside it. Walking down the sidewalk, Sasuke was greeted with a sign,

**MUNAKATA, OMISHIMA**

**"**_Munakata?" _Sasuke asked himself.

Seeing a few steps going down to the beach, Sasuke decided to walk down. Taking slow easy steps, he decided to enjoy the view in front of him. He wondered if this was the place the man from the photo shop was saying. As he reached the bottom, he felt his shoes sink into the sand. As he walked further, he began to slowly reach the shoreline. Oddly, Sasuke noticed a small bench situated at the right hand of the shoreline near the rocks.

"_An odd place to place a bench."_ Sasuke thought.

Walking slowly, Sasuke felt the wind blow through his ebony hair. With his hand on the side of his head, to keep the hair from his face, Sasuke began the slow approach to the bench. Sasuke, being so close to the edge, he took of his shoes and held them in one hand. With the water now in contact with his feet, Sasuke walked with his eyes looking down at his feet and the other hand in his trousers. Suddenly, Sasuke felt his mind being pulled back and he zoned out.

"**_I've always wanted to go back here, you know? This is where we first met, contrary to what people to know." _**

**_"Hn. We met way before school started."_**

**_"So I guess that means, I'm your very first fan girl, isn't that right Sasuke-kun?"_**

**_"Tch. If you say so."_**

Sasuke sucked in his breath, as his vision began to return. He wasn't able to see the woman in his visions-as he called them. All he saw was the small dainty hands he was holding on to, which was wrapped around his torso from behind and the view of the blue ocean in front of him. He must have been sitting down, as the water was close to his view than normal.

"Are you lost, son?"

Sasuke was shocked at the voice that spoke to him that he failed to notice the bench already in front of him and hit his knee.

"Damn it!" Sasuke said as he sat on the bench and held on to his knee.

He looked up and saw a woman with beautiful long black hair and dark almost black eyes. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked, rudely.

"I asked you a question first. Besides, you're on my property, are you not?" The woman asked.

Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows and turned his head to the side. "I didn't know anyone owned this place." He muttered.

The woman smiled, and chuckled. "I have been meaning to place a sign that says no trespassing, but I keep on forgetting. My husband has been busy too. But no matter, it was my fault too, I guess."

The woman sat beside Sasuke and placed her hands on her lap and intertwined them. "So what brings you to such an isolated area? You seem like the city boy type."

Sasuke turned his head and saw the woman looking at him, with gentle smile on her face. "To take pictures." _And to get answers_

_"_Hmm. I see. You're a photographer then?" She asked, still smiling.

"Yes I am." Sasuke said curtly.

The woman chuckled and turned to look at the view in front of her, "You remind so much of my youngest son. He told me he wanted to be photographer too. I haven't seen him in quite awhile, ever since he moved to the city to attend elementary."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "Why would you send a child to a city all alone?" Sasuke suddenly felt the need to keep the conversation going, maybe to pass the time.

"Well, he stayed with uncle, so I wasn't worried. But I would give anything, just to be able to hold him in my arms again. We all miss him; me, my husband and his brother." She said. "Enough about me, though, tell me about yourself, dear."

It was weird, Sasuke knew that he shouldn't be talking to strangers, but he felt somehow comfortable around this woman.

"Well, obviously I'm a photographer. I went to the city too, much like your son when I was young to study. And here I am, finding things to take pictures of." Sasuke said as he held on to the straps of his backpack.

"I hope you don't mind, but may I see some of your pictures? I'm sure you take great pictures." She asked.

Sasuke nodded and began to shrug off his backpack and placed it on his lap. Taking out his portfolio, some of the cords in his backpack got tangled in them and some of his stuff fell.

"Damn." Sasuke said as he placed the bag on the bench and began to pick up the cords and a few portfolios.

The woman had also leaned forward to help Sasuke with his stuff when the woman spoke, "What is this, if I may ask."

Sasuke looked up and saw her holding a black album with a silver spine. He immediately recognized it as the album he found amongst his stuff. "I…"

"I…I don't know. You might think it's weird, but part of the reason why I'm here is because of that." Sasuke began slowly.

The woman smiled and handed Sasuke the album, "Well, dear, whatever it is, I hope that you find what you're looking for. But take it from me, whatever you're looking for, you won't find it here. I don't think you're supposed to be here yet. You should go home." The woman replied, cryptically as she stood up.

Sasuke began to wonder what this woman's deal was. "Look, I don't even think it's any of your business anyway. You're not my mother. I'm not leaving here, despite what you think." He said uncouthly.

The woman simply smiled, and before she turned to walk away. "No need to be rude, Sasuke-kun."

Before Sasuke could respond, a man had called out to her from the distance,

"Okaa-san! Dinner's ready!"

"Coming, Itachi-kun!"

* * *

note. Sorry, short chapter! and again sorry I wasn't able to update in quite awhile! School has been hectic. Thesis. Intership. Make-up duties. But I'm officially graduating in a month! So hurray! Anyway, I'll try to update as soon as possible!

REVIEW. Follow. Favorite! Or whatever rocks your boat!

lovelove. dontcountonit.


	6. Coward

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 6: Coward

"_**So, what did the gypsy woman tell you?"**_

"_**Hn."**_

"_**Oh come on, Sasuke-kun! I wasn't asking if you believe what she told you, just tell me what she saw!"**_

"_**My future."**_

"_**Oh! Tell me!"**_

"_**Pink."**_

"_**Pink?"**_

"_**All she saw was pink."**_

"_**Wha…Oh."**_

"_**Now will you quit with the palm readings and fortune tellers already?"**_

_**Giggling. "I love you, Sasuke-kun."**_

"_**Hn. I love you too."**_

White.

Sakura opened her eyes and all she saw was white. Suddenly, she heard rustling beside her. Turning her head, she saw Naruto sleeping on the chair beside her bed.

"_Hospital?"_

She saw an empty vase beside her bed. She noticed her sheets were printed with white petals over a light pink background. Slowly sitting up, she began to notice the willowy white curtain fluttering with the wind from the open window. She saw a slightly open closet in the corner of the room, filled with a few dresses and tops that she assumed were hers. Looking behind her, she saw a wall plastered with many get well soon cards and remnants of tape, that she assumed used to hold the other many cards that used to be on the wall.

Sakura looked down on her hands, that lay on top of the sheets. Clenching the sheets, she looked up and saw a calendar hanging on the wall in front of her. October it said. She saw the torn pages of the previous months on the edge of the calendar.

"You're finally awake!"

Sakura looked at Naruto, but had not answered. Naruto abruptly stood up, and took her hands in his bigger ones. "Do you know who I am?"

For a moment, she was confused. Why would she forget who he was? "You're Naruto, of course."

Naruto let out a sigh of relief, and wrapped his arms around Sakura, his chin resting on the top of her head.

"How long was I out?"

Naruto pulled back, and looked down at Sakura, "For a few hours. You had me worried there for awhile."

"I'm sorry." Sakura whispered.

Naruto smiled, and kissed the top of her head. "It's okay. Don't be. At least you're _better_ now."

Sakura smiled but suddenly the events before her collapse came back to her. "Where is Sasuke-kun, Naruto?"

Sakura noticed Naruto's hand clench, and the deep breath that he took. But as he opened his mouth, a strong gust of wind had entered the room through the open windows and the fluttering of sheets was heard from her left. She had not noticed that she had been staying in a hospital ward. And as the curtains lifted from the wind, her eyes widened.

* * *

Sasuke had left the bench and had began wandering the beach. As he turned at the corner of rocks by the edge of the beach, he saw a longhaired man sitting on a foldable chair a top of flat rocks by the sea. Taking out his camera, he began to take pictures. Zooming in, he noticed, that the man had a straw hat covering his face, he assumed he was asleep. The fishing rod hooked to his chair suddenly rattled, and the line was being reeled in to the ocean fast. As Sasuke opened his mouth to shout, the man on the chair jerked up and his straw hat fell on his lap. Seconds of frantically trying to pull in the fish, the line turned lax and he knew that the man had lost the catch.

Sasuke realized he had been staring far too long, was about to look away when the man turned to him. Sasuke froze. Sasuke saw pale white eyes staring right at him.

"_Pale white eyes? Does he have some kind of disease?"_

"Have you parents ever told you that it's rude to stare?"

Sasuke was jerked out of his thoughts when the man spoke to him. Reverting back to his cool demeanor, Sasuke replied, "Has anyone ever told you, you look like a freak?"

The man raised his eyebrow, and laughed, "Alright, alright. Good comeback though."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and turned on his heels and began to walk away. "Leaving so soon? Aren't you going to ask why I look the way I look?"

Sasuke stopped and turned back around, "I'm not interested to know."

"So much pride. I've met people like _you_, I can see it in your eyes. We people are very curious people. We're born like that." The man said.

Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets. "Arrogant, aren't you? People may be curious beings, but that doesn't mean we all decide to go act on it. Curiosity killed the cat."

"But satisfaction brought it back. So tell me, we're you always such a coward?" The man asked.

Sasuke's jaw clenched, "Who are you to tell me I'm a coward?"

"It's such a shame, if you had just given in to your curiosity and asked, it would have saved you all this trouble. Such a pity. Your pride has always been your flaw, and now it has become your downfall." The man replied, as he turned to face the water and cast the line once again, the bobber floating steadily on top of the water.

"You speak as if you know so well who I am." Sasuke replied. "I have no time for chit chat. You are a stranger. You are irrelevant."

Sasuke turned back around and walked away, but not before the man had spoken again, but he was too far to have heard the words.

"I know you well enough, Uchiha. Trust me when I tell you, I can see _through_ you. You can't hide anything from me."

* * *

Sakura couldn't breathe. She felt the numbness set in. She felt tears prick her eyes. She looked up and Naruto.

"What's going on Naruto?"

Naruto sighed and stared at the prone figure laying down a hospital bed behind the white curtain.

"Sasuke's been in a coma since your accident."

* * *

note...

To be clear, a hospital ward is a room that can hold multiple people. And if you haven't figured it out, it was Neji. I was hoping the pale white eyes gave it away. lol.

So. what do you guys think? let me know and hit me up with a review! It will be very much appreciated.

love you guys.

~dontcountonit


End file.
